unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Keene
Keene is the Head of Security of Wellston. Appearance Keene has fair skin, parted beige hair, blue eyes, and wears black, circular spectacles. Gallery Personality As the head of security of Wellston, Keene's main concern is to keep the school and its students safe; he worries when there are potential dangers to the school. He is not above making bets with other staff members, however. Plot Beginning He was first mentioned when Doctor Darren threatened to send Blyke and Isen to Keene after the duo caused a racket with their fighting.Chapter 6 Suspension When news of Seraphina's absence spread around the school, Keene and Doctor Darren made a bet to see how long John would last. Keene lost the bet to the Doctor, owing him fifty dollars.Chapter 29 True Colours Headmaster Vaughn summoned Keene to his office to discuss EMBER and Seraphina's recent suspension. He then mentioned Rei, the former King who graduated three years ago, and revealed that he was killed by EMBER, much to Keene's shock and dismay. He also says that Rei managed to get a copy of Unordinary and there had been two cases related to high-tiers and Unordinary in Wellston already. Headmaster Vaughn mentioned that because Wellston had the highest concentration of high-tiers in the area, he wanted Keene to increase security measures by monitoring anyone who enters the school and flushing out any potential spies.Chapter 41 Aftermath After Arlo's defeat from John, Keene ranted about his investigation to Darren. The two staff members got into a discussion regarding Leilah and the doctor said that his girlfriend was "a project manager," "really smart," "a high-tier," and "super hot." Said doctor also told Keene that he was going on a date with her that same week. However, the conversation was cut short when an injured Arlo walked in to get himself healed. While Darren was preparing a tonic for Arlo, Keene asked Arlo who attacked him, but the latter did not answer the question. After the Doctor sent Arlo off with a slow-working tonic, the two staff members wondered who could have injured the King that badly. Keene suggested that John was the culprit, and while Darren initially disagreed, he realized that John had been acting irritable as of late. Darren then suggested to Keene that they should report what they witnessed to Headmaster Vaughn.Chapter 59 Darren's aforementioned date with his girlfriend got canceled as she got a call from her employer and was sent away for two weeks. He spoke about this with Keene.Chapter 67 Rage Keene was tasked by Headmaster Vaughn to help with John's relocation. While aiding John during his move, the two encountered Zeke, who "promised" to take good care of John. The Head of Security also introduced Blyke as John's new roommate, much to the displeasure of both students, and forced the two students to shake hands with his ability.Chapter 78 Secrets Keene detected Keon and Nadia entering the school through his ability. He was able to detect the strength of Keon's ability. He greets them and leads them to Headmaster Vaughn's office.Chapter 90 Powers and Abilities While his ability has yet to be revealed, he is confirmed to be a high-tier. He is seen using his ability in Chapter 78, though its exact properties are currently unknown. When Keon passed through the invisible netted barrier, Keene was alerted despite his ability being inactive at the time. He was also able to detect the strength of Keon's ability. Quotes * (Thinking about Rei's murder)"Just what kind of powerful backing does EMBER have?" *(To Doctor Darren) "You know what they say, 'an apple a day keeps the doctors away'" Notes & Trivia * He was first mentioned by Doctor Darren in Chapter 6. * Keene mentioned that he and Headmaster Vaughn are high-tiers.Chapter 41 * The name "Keene" can either mean proud/brave or ancient and legendary. * Keene is mentioned to visit Darren's office frequently. References Navigation Category:Wellston Private High School Category:High-tier Category:Males Category:Wellston Staff Category:Characters